1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to storage cabinets and, more particularly, to storage cabinets especially adapted for storing articles related to sewing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Aside from a sewing machine itself, numerous items are associated with sewing. Such items include needles, thread, bobbins, scissors, pins, pin cushions, patterns, and sewn articles, among others.
Throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to storage of items associated with sewing, and the following U.S. patents are representative of some of those innovations: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,088,380; 5,002,211; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 255,003; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 279,621; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 314,860.
More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 4,088,380 discloses a thread and bobbin storage case that is mounted on a vertical surface, such as a wall, and that has a spring action to overcome gravity when the case is opened. By mounting a storage device on a wall, the device is placed in a fixed position and cannot be readily moved about. This may be a significant disadvantage if the sewing machine is located in another room. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device for storing sewing articles were provided which were not mounted on a wall. Moreover, the springs employed may fatigue with use. In addition, the weight of the stored articles may need to be limited so that their weight does not exceed the capacity of the springs. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device for storing sewing articles were provided which does not employ springs to open the storage device. Because the device in this patent is wall-mounted, the device has a relatively small depth dimension. This allows the storage device to be relatively flush against the wall. Yet, the narrow depth dimension places a considerable volume limitation on the storage device. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device for storing sewing articles were provided which did not have a limited storage capacity due to considerations of making the device flush against a wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,211 discloses a sewing accessory storage device that is designed to sit on a table or the like. The device is not enclosed and has a rotatable base. For aesthetic and sanitary purposes, it would be desirable if a sewing article storage were capable of enclosing the items that are stored. Moreover, by having to place this device on a table or the like, valuable table work space may be occupied with the storage device. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device for storing sewing articles were provided which did not occupy table work space.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 255,003 discloses a cabinet for a sewing machine and accessory items. The cabinet is placed relatively flush against a wall and provides for storing a sewing machine. A disadvantage of this device is that the location of the sewing machine is relatively fixed. If a person wishes to rearrange furniture in a room, it may be very difficult to do so without removing the device from the elements securing it to the wail. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device for storing sewing articles were provided which is easily moved around in a room if the furniture in the room is rearranged.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 279,621 discloses a storage device for storing sewing articles that opens from the top of the device. This top-loading device requires lifting the top off and placing it off to the side of the device when the device is being accessed. Then, after the device is accessed, the top must be placed back on top of the device. Once the top is removed, it is placed on a horizontal surface, possibly taking up important table or floor space. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device for storing sewing articles were provided which does not have a top that is removed when the device is accessed.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 314,860 discloses a sewing accessory holder that has a small capacity, that is not enclosed, and that must be placed on a table or desk surface. Each of these characteristics is a disadvantage. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device for storing sewing articles were provided which has a large capacity, stores the sewing articles in an enclosure, and is not placed on a table or desk surface.
Still other features would be desirable in a sewing article storage device. For example, items associated with sewing may be classed in certain categories. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device for storing sewing articles were provided which includes different types of storage compartments for different types of articles.
When a storage cabinet has significant depth, it is often convenient if the cabinet includes drawers which enable items stored near the back of the cabinet to be readily be brought to the front of the cabinet. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device for storing sewing articles were provided which includes drawers which can optionally be pulled out to bring deeply stored items to the front of the device.
A sewing machine may be moved from room to room. In this regard, the cabinet that stores sewing articles may also be moved from room to room. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device for storing sewing articles were provided which includes wheels for facilitating moving the storage device from one room to another or from one location in a room to another.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use devices for storing articles associated with sewing, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a sewing article storage apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) is not mounted on a wall; (2) does not employ springs to overcome gravity to open the storage device; (3) does not have a limited storage capacity due to considerations of making the device flush against a wall; (4) is capable of enclosing the items that are stored; (5) does not occupy table work space; (6) is easily moved around in a room if the furniture in the room is rearranged; (7) does not have a top that is removed when the device is accessed; (8) has a large capacity, stores the sewing articles in an enclosure, and is not placed on a table or desk surface; (9) includes different types of storage compartments for different types of articles; (10) includes drawers which can optionally be pulled out to bring deeply stored items to the front of the device; and (11) includes wheels for facilitating moving the storage device from one room to another or from one location in a room to another. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique sewing article storage apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.